


Secret smile

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Smile, Vice-Captain Tsukishima Kei, first years as third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: The first years wonder why vice captain has a special smile reserved for the captain
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Secret smile

The first years blushed as their third year manager handled them water bottles.

"Thank you," they all mumbled. They heard rumors of the previous manager who was a beauty, but they couldn't imagine someone could be cuter than Yachi, maybe other than the second year manager who joined recently.

"Yachi-san, you're the best," said Hasegawa, the team's number 12.

"You're reliable," said Miura, who wore number 9.

She laughed. "Thank you so much."

All first years' hearts skipped a beat. "Are you guys excited for the Inter-high?" the manager asked.

"I'm so nervous, I barely sleep at night," said their number 13, Manami.

"I'm not even sure I'm gonna play. We have amazing third years and some talented second years."

"Well, Yamaguchi-kun wasn't always on the court, and he even became captain," Yachi tried to cheer them up.

The guys looked at their captain, Yamaguchi. He was fairly tall, and he was immediately recognized for his freckles. Next to him stood a taller blond teen with glasses, the team's co-captain, Tsukishima. They were having a private conversation, the blond saying something that made the captain giggle. Looking at the way the two of them were staring at one another, the first years felt were interrupting an intimate moment.

"Is it just me, or captain and Tsukishima are too close?" said Miura.

"Now that I think about it, Tsukishima almost never teases Yamaguchi. He is acting nice to him," confirmed Hasegawa.

"They’ve been like that since I joined the team," said the manager. "Maybe before that too, they’ve known each other since fourth grade. They have a special relationship."

"That's true. Tsukishima seems to have a smile he only shares with Captain."

The team members went together to coach Ukai's shop to get the pork buns Hinata promised to buy them. "Hinata-senpai, you're the best."

The redhead grined, "That's because I have the best kouhais."

"Let's go to the new arcade," suggested Manami. "We finished the practice early, and we have no school tomorrow."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Yamaguchi, and the other teammates agreed.

Tsukishima didn't seem to agree, but one look from the captain made him change his mind. "Fine, but I'm going to the bookstore nearby."

As others cheered on their way to the mall, Manami whispered to Miura and Hasegawa, "Tsukishima isn't bothered. He even smiled."

"Tsukishima is always in a good mood next to Captain," said Hasegawa. "Even today in the store, they were in their own bubble."

"They were like that since the first year." A voice behind them startled them.

It was the team official setter, Kageyama, munching his bun. Neither one of them noticed he was right next to them.

"Kageyama-senpai, don't you think these two are very close?"

"Yeah, Tsukishima is only tolerable around Yamaguchi. They eat together, go to the movies together, they stay at each other’s homes, and they hang out, just the two them. Most of the time, it's just two of them together. They’re good friends."

"I don't know, I feel like there is something we are all missing," said Miura. They looked towards their senpais, seeing both of them give each other the softest of smiles.

"I know they’re best friends, but I get a different vibe," said Hasegawa.

Saturday morning was a day the team decided to meet up to practice. Hinata and Kageyama were early, as expected, probably had been there since five a.m.

"You guys made it," said Hinata, "The locker room is open, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are there."

The trio made it to the locker room only to hear weird voices coming out. There were laughing sounds that were different from the usual times when the guys joked with one another. Occasionally, there were moans coming out.

"What do you think they are doing?" asked Hasegawa.

"I don't know, let's just get in," said Miura.

The first-years quickly regretted that decision. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were embarrassed by the position they were in. It was an odd sight seeing the captain sitting on the co-captain lap and making out with one another. Yamaguchi got up quickly, flustered.

"Look Tsukki, the first years got here earlier than expected."

"I can see that," Tsukishima said bitterly.

"Good morning, great to see you, we will go to the gym now."

The captain got out as fast as he could, followed by Tsukishima who was unfazed at this point. Hasegawa, Miura and Manami stood frozen in the locker room. They figured out what was the missing link.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free leaving a comment.
> 
> Special thanks to lumenera and her awesome job!


End file.
